By Candlelight
by Vivian Storm
Summary: Two years have passed since the end of RotG, and trouble is stirring up in Tortall once more. Rebellions are rising, some immortals are lashing out. Daine and Numair are deeply in love, but will love prove to be their downfall? Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Mission

**By Candlelight**

This is my very first FanFic on , and I'm really super excited because I hope you guys like it. I've always loved the Immortals and Song of the Lioness series, and most importantly of all I've always loved Daine and Numair. And, if you guys didn't live them as much as I did, you wouldn't be here reading. Anyways, I just want everyone to know that I don't own these characters, as they're Tamora Pierce's, though the plot of this story is al mine! (stakes claim on it and stabs flag into the ground) Anyways… I just want to put a longer summary for you guys so you understand the story a tad better. Here's the completed summary of By Candlelight…

It's been two years since Veralidaine Sarrasri defeated the evil Ozorne that bloody day at Port Legann, but still things haven't settled down. Bandits are still loose. Foreign countries, such as Carthak and Scanra, still seem to hold grudges against the king and his subjects. And, as rumors go, there are even plots to take down King Jonathan and to release the immortals from the Divine Realms once again, if possible. Immortals that remained from that great day at Port Legann are beginning to stir up trouble again, planting fear into all corners of the mortal world.

But besides all the drama that is taking place around the kingdom of Tortall, things are going very well for the great hero Veralidaine. Daine and Numair are getting close to being married - the two lovers are hard to separate these days, always with each other whether they are on a mission or merely staying at the palace for a few weeks.

However, this uneasy peace can't possibly last forever. Will Daine and Numair's love for each other prove to be their end when danger rears its ugly head? Rated T (some cursing, not much), though out-takes/extras will be posted in M ratings later, set after RotG. Now, to begin!

~*----------*~

**Chapter 1**

"Numair Salmalín!" shrieked an all-too familiar voice. "I'm fair vexed with you! Get down here now and face me like a man!"

The man being called out, a tall and powerfully built man, looked up from his work in his personal study. In the corner was another person, this one a girl who was nearing the age of eighteen now. Her smoky brown curls were tied up behind her head, and her blue-gray eyes rested on the man, Numair, with amusement.

"What have you done now?" she asked, as she stroked a small infant dragon that was sleeping at her side.

The man merely held up his hands and shook his head, but his expression was too innocent. "I have no idea, magelet," he said, using his private nickname for the girl sitting in the corner.

But the girl could practically smell a lie. She smiled. "You must have done something to get Alanna the Lioness angry with you," she said, now scratching the top of the little dragon's head. The creature hummed its appreciation. The girl looked at Numair with a raised eyebrow. "Numair, what did you do?"

Before Numair could answer, he heard the voice shout again, "Numair, I know you're up there locked up in your study with Daine! I demand to know where my new opal went off to!"

The girl in the study with Numair, Daine, just laughed and shook her head. "She knows you too well. You'd best get down there with her magical jewel whatsits and give it back before she decides to burn the whole castle down to get at you. The King wouldn't be too pleased about that."

Numair pouted. His eyes went to a small jewel, the very jewel all of this trouble was over, and sighed. "I haven't discovered all of its secrets yet," he murmured. "But I suppose the castle's well-being is a tad more important than an unknown little jewel." He stretched and stood, revealing his full frame. He was exceedingly tall - there was proof that when he was younger, his legs had been far too long for his body. He'd grown into them, and was now a powerfully built man. His eyes were dark and thoughtful, and his skin was as tan as any man who spent a lot of time in the sun could be. His hair was jet black, and it had been cut shorter over the summer at Daine's request. It now went to just beneath his chin, and it was combed and neat.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straightened out," laughed the girl, Daine. She got to her feet too, earning a shrilling complaint from the dragon who had been asleep. Daine herself was at least a foot shorter than Numair himself. Her hair was tied back, which was a rare occurrence, and she wore white breeches and a white shirt underneath a sapphire blue tunic. It was one of her favorite outfits, as she had confessed to Numair, and she was also wearing the blue eardrops Numair had gotten her a long time ago for a Midwinter gift. Her eyes went down to the dragon, who was chattering to herself grumpily, and said, "Oh, piffle, Kit. You sleep more than anything these days."

"Numair! I'm warning you! If you aren't down here in two minutes, I'm blasting your study 'til kingdom come!"

Daine and Numair looked at each other and sighed. Their friend, Alanna the Lioness, was well known for her temper as well as being the King's Champion. She was not pleasant to be around when she was in these moods.

"I'd best get down there. Come with me?" Numair looked at his companion pleadingly.

Daine laughed again; he loved the sound of it. "You get yourself into so much trouble," she snickered. "Where would you be without me?"

"Dead in my grave, I have no doubt," he answered. When she got close enough, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

It was no secret around the castle now that Numair Salmalín and his one time student Daine were hopelessly in love. They spent all of their waking hours together, and for the sake of Daine's honor, Numair did not allow her to be with him when they were asleep. Some of their friends faked feeling sick whenever the two came in the room - they were as bad as lovesick teenagers, even though one of them technically was.

Together they exited, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

They found their friend, Alanna the Lioness and the King's Champion, waiting in the courtyard with her foot tapping away on the cobblestone. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and her bright violet eyes were narrowed at her two dear friends as they came to a stop a couple of yards away from her.

"Well? Where's my opal?" she demanded outright.

"What opal?" Numair feigned innocence, but this only resulted in Daine nudging him in the ribs with her elbow and violet fire flaming around the Lioness's hands, which were clenched into fists.

"Gods bless it, Numair, I want my damned opal!" Alanna exclaimed, the violet flames burning brightly around her wrists.

Numair raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the fire. With an exasperated sigh, Alanna doused her flames and held an impatient hand out for her jewel.

"I know you have it, so don't even try and think of a lie to keep it from me," Alanna threatened, and then glared at her tall friend. Their height difference was comical, but the intimidating look on the lady knight's face was enough to drive even the most muscled man back into his mother's house. Numair exchanged a look with Daine, who rolled her eyes and gestured that he should give Alanna's jewel back to the angered knight.

Numair sighed, and pulled the opal out from his robe's pockets. He handed it over to Alanna, who snatched it out of his grasp and tucked it into her own pocket. She glared at Numair for a moment longer before growling,

"And Jon wants to see you two in his quarters."

Numair and Daine looked at each other briefly, anxiety entering both of their features. If Jonathan, the King of all Tortall, wanted to see them in his quarters, that meant he had a job for them to do. Which, in their experiences, was usually never a good thing. And, to the two lovers, these jobs usually meant danger.

~*----------*~

"I know both of you haven't been back in Tortall very long, since you had to deal with the unicorn fever plague in Tusaine just a few weeks back, but I need to ask something else of you two."

Daine and Numair were both in the King's private quarters, standing before the King's desk. They had gone back to the room to fetch Kitten, or Kit, who was perched gracefully on top of Jonathan's desk. The King had a special perch made just for her for these sorts of meetings, as he knew just how curious the young dragon was. She let out an impatient whistle, and King Jonathan of Conté smiled at the young dragon and reached forward to scratch the reptile on her scaly but soft head.

"There's a nasty group of spidrens just northeast of here in a riverside town called Whelan. I know the pair of you hate spidrens, but there's nobody else I can send with expertise on immortals. All of my other agents are off throughout Tortall, taking care of other matters." King Jonathan ran a hand through his ebony hair. His sapphire blue eyes looked at his best mage and Wildmage pleadingly. "There's about five or six spidrens, and two are females. I know they're a vicious lot, and what with your experience with them…"

Daine winced, remembering all too well her experience with the spidrens in the Divine Realms. It had been over a year and a half ago, but still being trapped in that web haunted her to this very day. Sensing her distress, Numair put a comforting arm around her shoulders once more and pulled her close to his side. The warmth seeping through his shirt reassured Daine of her safety and managed a small smile at her king.

"We'll try our best, Majesty," she said dutifully.

Numair sighed. He knew that it was within Daine's nature to accept every mission given to her, because she never wanted to let anyone down. But he also knew just how frightened Daine was of spidrens. He would never forgive himself for that day, letting her get hurt in the way she had.

The King smiled, however, pleased at the answer. But then the smiled melted away as he stood up. "I'm sorry for putting the pair of you in danger again after so short a time, but these spidrens are becoming a real problem. It's possible they might even set their sights on Corus if they destroy this village and the people with in it. I'd like you to leave in a few hours, if possible."

Numair dipped his head to the king. He was most certainly worried for Daine, almost sickeningly so, but he knew they could not let the king down. "We understand, Jon," he said gently. He hugged Daine close with one arm - she hadn't spoken. "We'll see what we can do."

Kitten trilled worry for her mistress as she leaped down from her perch on Jonathan's desk and tottered over, tugging gently on Daine's breeches as Numair and his lover exited and began heading back to their own rooms.

"Hush, Kit, I'm alright," Daine murmured to the dragon.

Numair looked at his former student, friend, and now lover with worry in his eyes. He didn't want Daine getting hurt on this mission they had, just as he didn't want her to be afraid. He knew that he would be there to protect her, like he always was, but he also knew that Daine wouldn't give in to her fears unless she had absolutely no other options. She was a strong young woman.

Maybe that was why he loved her so much.

They came to Numair's rooms, and Daine let out a small sigh. "I have to go pack," she murmured. "Do you think we'll need much for this trip?"

Numair sighed. He could read so easily underneath Daine's business-like pretenses. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as his lips pressed against her hair. "Magelet, it's all going to be fine. I promise it, sweet. I know you don't like spidrens, and that they scare you, but you should know I'd never let anything happen to you," he murmured, his voice only slightly muffled by her hair.

Daine let herself be held, and she buried her face into his chest. Numair made her feel so safe and so warm. There was no way she could ever doubt him, and his words only convinced her that even if one of them were to get in trouble, they'd be able to make it out of this safe. He would protect her, and the gods knew she would do anything to protect him. They would be safe.

She pulled away from the embrace, mostly due to Kitten's amused whistling. She smiled up at Numair and murmured, "I know, Numair. I still need to pack some clothes and a few other things. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone - it seems to be your specialty." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the jaw before scurrying away.

Numair smiled after her, and looked down at Kitten, who looked like she was smirking up at him with that reptilian face of hers.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded before taking one last peek of Daine as she walked back down the hall. "You try being in love someday."

All he got was a chirp and a cackle in response.

~*----------*~

_These twoleggers ask too much of you,_ Cloud protested as Daine saddled her faithful mare. Numair was off to tell the king that they were on their way, leaving Daine alone with their two mounts - the ever so stubborn Cloud and an agreeable gelding named Spots. _We arrived here and I have hardly had more than a day's rest._

Daine smiled. _Are you saying the twoleggers ask too much of me? Or too much of you?_

_Both_, Cloud said bitterly. Then she nudged Daine, and not too gently. _And don't get smart with me. You have no right to take that tone of voice with me._

Daine just smiled, and went to fetch a brush. She wanted to groom both mounts before heading out on the road. After all, Cloud would throw a fit if she didn't. Deciding to appease her pony, Daine began dragging the brush through her mare's smoky gray mane absentmindedly. Her mind began wandering to important things, like Numair and her friends here in Tortall.

She wondered if she and Numair would ever get married. Of course, at the moment Daine still wasn't sure that marrying him was the best idea. If they were to be married, they would both be trapped. However, Daine didn't see it as a trap. She was worried and scared that Numair would wake up one day and see a baby girl when he wanted a true woman that was his age. She'd had this fear ever since they'd announced their love for each other in the Divine Realms, but it had still remained through this entire time. There was no denying how frightened she was about the prospect. However, there was another thing worth thinking about.

Because they weren't married, Numair refused to sleep with her in any way, shape, or form (OOC: no pun intended). He was too concerned about her honor, and the rumors that would fly around on her account that she was sleeping with her all-too-willing teacher. It would only enforce the opinion of many that she was a common bred bastard child who spread her legs for any man that would help her.

But the problem was… Daine wanted Numair. She felt a physical pull to him, and every time they kissed a heat would flicker in her belly, and…

_Watch where you're combing!_ Cloud's sharp mental voice shook Daine back to reality. _Nearly combed my eyelid, you dolt. If you're going to think about anything, think about coming me!_

"Well, if you weren't so blasted grouchy all the time I _would_ want to think about brushing you!" Daine exclaimed in exasperation, out loud. Sometimes, despite Numair's hard teaching, she did speak out loud to her animal subjects.

Cloud snorted and butted her rider with her head, in a half-friendly, half-irritated gesture. _Oh, hush. If you're going to do a bad job brushing, at least don't brush me. Brush Spots if you're not going to do it right._

_I don't appreciate that_, Spots informed Cloud in a soft voice, who had just shook out her mane and got all of her knots tangled again, much to a frustrated Daine. Of all the horses Daine knew here in Corus, Spots was the only one who could speak to Cloud with such audacity. The pair had been on the road together so much that they were very close friends, and would often end up conversing with one another while their masters were busy doing something else.

"Odds bobs, stop it you two," Daine snipped at the two horses before turning to Spots and beginning to groom him.

"Daine?"

Daine turned her head to see Numair heading towards her with an unexpected crowd. The King, his Queen, Alanna, and Daine's very first friend in Tortall, Onua, were coming towards Daine and the two horses.

At seeing her confused face, the Queen, Queen Thayet, stepped forward to put a sturdy hand on the girl's shoulder. She smiled down at Daine with a motherly care in her eyes. "We wanted to come wish you luck. Numair told us how frightened you were of spidrens. But don't worry. I'll box my husband clear over the ears once you're gone for sending you on this mission. You can take a swing or two at him when you get home - I won't mind." She winked.

Her joke was successful, and Daine laughed. As she did so, Alanna and Onua came forward to embrace the young eighteen-year-old-to-be and give their own sentiments.

"And Daine, I'd like to give you something in private very quickly. You don't mind being delayed just a minute from your trip, do you Numair? This is fair important, and it may come in handy," Alanna said, raising an eyebrow at her tall, lanky friend, who only smiled in return and shook his head.

"I'll be waiting outside with the horses when you're ready, Daine," Numair said quietly. As he tried to take Cloud's reins, she nipped at him lightly with her teeth.

"Cloud, _behave_!" Daine ordered her faithful pony, who snorted and trotted outside without Numair to lead her.

_I don't _want_ to behave, and I don't _want_ to be led outside by stork-man_, Cloud said agitatedly, and walked right out the door of the stables into the early afternoon sun.

Numair sighed, and together he and Jonathan took Spots the gelding outside to wait with the stubborn Cloud, leaving Daine alone with most of her female friends.

"Now, I know you don't particularly like gifts," Alanna said, warning Daine of what was to come. "But you may need this if the time arises, so I thought it would be fit to give it to you now, just in case."

Daine tilted her head, curious. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

Alanna began searching through her breeches pockets as Thayet explained.

"Daine, you and Numair are very close, and I'm sure you've had less than pure thoughts about each other over these past months." Daine's crimson blush was more than enough confirmation for the queen. She smiled. "Alanna's going to give you a necklace just in case any of these less than pure thoughts might actually become a reality on this trip. As in, she'll give you a pregnancy charm to make sure that as long as you wear it, and make love with Numair, no children will become of it."

Daine's blush became a deeper red. "I… I don't… I don't think…"

"Oh, Daine," Onua sighed. She wrapped her arms around her dear, dear friend with a smile. "You're nearing eighteen now, and many girls you're age have made love with _husbands_ many times over. It's going to happen sooner or later, sweet."

"Ah, here it is." Alanna finally managed to tug it free from her breeches, and she presented Daine with a small silver necklace with a sapphire melded to the center of a silver disk. "I had it specially made," Alanna said with a wink. "Numair always did say it brought out your eyes, and I figured silver would go along with your badger's token." She offered Daine the necklace, who took it in very careful hands.

The blush slowly faded, and for a moment or two Daine was speechless. "This is fair wondrous, Alanna," she murmured, still observing the charm. "But… but I can't take this. Numair won't bed me - he said he doesn't want to destroy my honor." She held a hand out for Alanna to take the enchanted necklace back.

Thayet rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Men and their honor codes!" she snorted.

"Daine, as horrible as this might sound, I bedded with George several times before we were married, and there were enough rumors about me spreading around as it was!" Alanna exclaimed, and Daine looked at the Lioness in shock.

"We all know that's the main reason Numair won't sleep in the same bed, let alone the same room as you," Thayet told Daine softly. "He's worried about the rumors, but I'm sure you can find a way to convince him that rumors don't matter. And your honor is just another excuse. If you truly love him, then it's for the best. Men need to understand that, and the world would be such a better place!"

"Or a worse one," Onua muttered.

Daine bit her lip, looking down at the pregnancy charm. She _did_ want Numair. So much. Every time they kissed, it was like wildfire suddenly flared in her belly that couldn't be tamed. Whenever Numair stopped their kissing, it always left Daine feeling hot inside and almost a little achy in the lower regions of her abdomen. And, being raised in Snowsdale, Galla, she knew what that feeling meant - that her body hadn't been satisfied. Her body hadn't gotten what it wanted.

She looked up at her friends and smiled. "Thank you," she murmured. "I'm not sure if that's the right thing to say, but thank you. It's a fair beautiful necklace. Would any of you mind helping me put it on? I'm always clumsy with these clasps."

Alanna, Thayet, and Onua laughed quietly and closed in on their dear friend. "Of course. And then you can show off your new jewelry to Numair," Onua said. When Daine blushed a bright crimson once more, her friends giggled again and gently clasped the necklace around her neck.

* * *

So that's the end of the very beginning to my very first FanFiction! Please review and tell me how I did - I'm really anxious to find out! And, as I state on my profile, I promise to respond to all reviews! I know I skipped a lot, and I know I'm not too great with the characters, but I'd really just like to know how horrible it is and everything. Let me know! Thanks, and I'll see you guys soon. - Viv Storm


	2. Spirit, Runner, and Power

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm actually really surprised I got any, but happy all the same. Looking back on the first chapter, I realized I made a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes and I'm about to rip my hair out right now because of them. Not to mention my older brother somehow got onto my FanFiction account and started making fun of me for the story. When I slapped him, I magically felt better. That'll teach him to mess with Daine and Numair! I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, just so everyone knows and I don't get sued. On with the continuation of By Candlelight…

~*----------*~

**Chapter 2**

As they pitched camp that night, Numair looked at his love and companion with worry in his eyes. "Are you all right, magelet?" he questioned anxiously. "You've been quiet all day."

Daine sighed - she wouldn't lie to Numair, but how could she tell him how frightened she was of facing spidrens again? Her experience with them in the Divine Realms had truly been frightening, and would remain in her memory for all time. Although the experience had led to her relationship with Numair, which was an undeniable plus, it was still horrifying to think about.

"Just a tad nervous, is all," Daine murmured. That wasn't a lie, at least. Just an understatement.

Kitten, who had come on this adventure, came toddling over curiously, whistling in concern for Daine. Her usual sky blue scales turned a worrisome greenish-blue, almost a teal, in anxiety. She wasn't a very large dragon, considering, as she was still an infant in the ways of her kind. She was nearly three feet long now, not including her foot-long tail and her rectangular head that was on a slender neck. Her scales, like all dragons', changed color based on the emotions she felt.

"Shush, Kit," Daine said to her dragon companion, who whistled again as Daine pulled her bedroll and pack from Cloud's saddle. Numair had turned his back now, apparently having been satisfied by her answer, and was unaware of the conversation between girl and dragon.

_I thought the stork-man was your mate_, Cloud commented slyly, obviously aware of the conversation. _Why will you not tell him of this fear? Even _I_ can smell it on you, as can the young dragon. Tell him, or perhaps I will._

_And how do you plan to do that?_ Daine demanded of her pony friend. _Bite him?_

Cloud snorted and shook out her mane. Daine's tone of voice hadn't pleased her. Instead of answering, Cloud just nudged Daine away none too gently with her muzzle. Kitten just chattered, as her scales remained their teal color. Spots stood off to the side, near Numair, nickered gently, also having heard the conversation.

Numair wasn't that oblivious to his surroundings, and heard the combined chattering and nickering of the horses and Kitten. Having been around Daine just about longer than anyone else in the world, he knew this was a cause of either worry or stress. So he turned to find Daine attempting to shush the young dragon, her eyes avoiding his as she dutifully set out her bedroll and began gathering things for cooking their dinner from her pack.

"Magelet?" he asked. When Daine pretended to ignore him, he set his belongings on the ground and went to put a hand on her shoulder. "Daine, what's wrong?"

Daine shuddered. She didn't want to admit that she was frightened of the spidrens so. If Numair knew, he wouldn't even let her get within a hundred yards of the blasted creatures, and then he would get himself hurt trying to fight them all off at once. The thought of that alone was enough to send a shiver through her.

But Daine also knew that if she lied, Numair would know. And she knew that telling lies to Numair hurt him, and she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she knew that she had hurt the one man she had ever truly loved. "The spidrens," came her quiet confession. "They make me fair frightened, because of what happened in the Divine Realms. Them webs weren't the most comfortable, and I… I may have very well suffocated them if Leaf hadn't been there…" The thought of Leaf, her darking friend who had died in the battle against Ozorne, brought tears to her eyes.

Numair misinterpreted the tears and took Daine into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest like he had in the castle. This time, however, he rested his chin atop her head, using one of his hands to stroke the mass of tangle curls.

"Magelet, sweet, I know you hate spidrens," he whispered. He felt Daine shudder underneath his arms, and he hugged her tighter to him, wishing he could protect her from all of the dangers in the world. "But Jon asked us to do this, and you know we can't fail." Now he felt her nod against his chest. He continued, "If we're both careful, we'll be perfectly fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, sweet, and I know you'll make sure that nothing happens to me. We'll look out for each other, just like we used to before the Divine Realms. The spidrens are our mission, and if we don't get rid of them, they'll go straight for Corus."

Daine nodded again against him.

_Now that this pity fest is over, can you please get over your ridiculous fear and get me some oats out of that pack of yours?_ Cloud asked mercilessly. _Spots is hungry too, in case you blockheads haven't noticed._

Spots stamped his foot a little impatiently. _I can speak for myself, madam,_ he retorted, breaking his usual calm charade. _Take your time, Daine._ He dipped his head and turned away, nibbling on a patch of nearby grass.

Daine pulled away from Numair, glaring at her mare, before turning back to her love and smiling up at him. She stood on her tiptoes, and Numair caught on instantly. He swept her off her feet, kissing her soundly before placing her back on the ground. He winked and said softly,

"If anything, magelet, let _that_ be proof that I'll never let anything happen to you," he said with a mischievous wink.

Daine smiled, this time in amusement. Numair could always make her feel better, even better than Cloud could. At hearing this thought, her pony stamped angrily and let out a frustrated whinny.

Numair looked at Cloud, a mirroring amusement in his own eyes. "I'm guessing you'll need to go and take care of that," he said with a grin. "You go feed Cloud, while I get prepared with feeding _us_. I'll put a ward around the camp too - never knowing who might be out here and looking for a pretty girl like you."

Daine laughed at the absurdity of this suggestion before going and tending to her pony, who nipped at Daine impatiently as she approached. _Feed me,_ Cloud ordered her before whickering as Numair's warding spell nearly singed off the end of her tail. _And tell your stork-man to be more careful with his silly black magic._

Smiling, Daine followed her pony's request.

~*----------*~

That night, Daine was awoken by two shivering fox cubs. They were sniffling, but seemingly comforted by the fact that they were hiding in Daine's bedroll. As she slowly awoke, the cubs nuzzled Daine worriedly as if afraid.

"Good evening, you two darling things," Daine murmured as she opened her bedroll a bit further to reveal the two fox cubs, their wide chocolate brown eyes fixated on the Wildmage (Daine's official title throughout the kingdom). "What's wrong? You seem so frightened."

_Momma killed,_ squeaked the smaller of the two pups. Its voice was decidedly female, and this one's coat was a brighter orange. It became darker around her rump, and her large ears were pricked forward. _Poppa gone._

_Momma said Wildmage nearby,_ confided the larger one, this one male. Daine saw his tail flick nervously, there was a tuft of white on the end of it as opposed to his sister's, which was plain. _Momma said Wildmage protect. Momma said warn Wildmage._

Daine frowned, and pulled the two fox pups closer. They were comforted by the contact. Their fur was matted and dirty, and Daine was sure she could feel a cut in the female's fur. With a quick glimpse of her magic, she could see both of them had been injured. The two cubs must have gotten into trouble of some sort, which concerned her. What would anyone, or anything for that matter, want with two fox cubs such as these?

Remembering that Numair was asleep, she asked mentally, _Warn the Wildmage of what, little ones?_

_Big spider-humans,_ the little female urged, without waiting for her brother to speak. _They come and destroy home. Making big nests in trees. Family den underneath huge web nest, so spider-humans come and destroy home. Killed Momma._

Daine froze. Spider-humans meant spidrens, which made her shiver herself. The two cubs cuddled closer to her body, ironically providing comfort of their own for the young woman. She gulped and petted both smoothly along the head. They both enjoyed the feeling.

_What did your Ma tell you to warn me about specifically?_ Daine then asked them.

The two cubs looked at each other. _Spider-humans talk about Wildmage and long-legged stork-man,_ the male informed her. _Say they kill them. Say they suck blood from veins and eat them. Say they trap Wildmage and long-legged stork-man in web nests. Scary._

Daine was sure she went pale in that instant, and the scent of her fear obviously reached the cubs, because they whined uncomfortably. They nuzzled her with their soft, wet noses, trying to calm her. Daine gulped, closing her eyes tightly and tried to get the words the fox cubs had spoken out of her head. It was a mistake. Instead, images of past nightmares came leaping to her mind. Helpless to her own memory and dreams, Daine couldn't stop the onslaught of horrible pictures.

Numair wriggling in a mass of sticky gray web, a strand of it sewn over his mouth to keep him from speaking. Blood trickles from his temple as he struggles, and suddenly Daine hears him as clear as day even though he is gagged. "Help me," he says continually. Daine leaps up to help him, only to find that she is being held to the ground beneath him by that same gray web. She screams helplessly as a spidren crawls down from the tree and cackles, showing off its sharp silvery fangs. It turns to Numair, and Daine shrieks in agony as she watches her lover get devoured…

"NO!" Daine shrieked out loud, shooting up in her bedroll and sending the two cubs sprawling onto the ground beneath her. The male yelped as he struck the ground on his side - there was internal damage done to his rib on the dash here.

"Magelet?" There was no hint of sleepiness in Numair's voice as he too shot up in his bedroll, looking at Daine with panic in his eyes. "Magelet, what happened? Are you all right?"

Daine sobbed before she could stop herself. Why did she have such a horrible image in her mind? Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was tucked safely in someone's lap - Numair's no doubt, and he was cooing to her gently. He murmured nonsense comfort until she calmed down, and looked up at him through tearstained eyes. He wiped away the remaining tears from her face and looked at her in worry.

"Daine?"

"The fox cubs…" Daine managed to get out. The instant she said it, the two young cubs were before the her and Numair, looking up innocently. "They… they warned me. The spidrens, Numair… they know who we are and that we're coming. They want to kill us, Numair. They want to _eat_ us."

"Sweet, I've told you time and time again that I won't let any such things happen," Numair assured her quietly. "We'll take care of those spidrens together, and everything will turn out alright. Now, who are your new friends?" His eyes went to the two fox cubs, who were crowding eagerly at his feet.

"This is… what are your names?" Daine paused, glad for the distraction, and looked down at the two cubs.

The female bowed her head in shame. _No names,_ she told Daine quietly, obviously ashamed of this. _Fox cubs do not get names until great deed. Then foxes known for great deed for the rest of lives because of name. Brother and I have no names because we have no great deeds._

_Our Momma was called Wildcat, because she scared away big wildcat from little brothers and sisters,_ the male provided excitedly.

Daine relayed this to Numair, who looked down at the two cubs with amusement and interest in his eyes. "I think these two have certainly earned their names, then," he announced. "They've done deeds worth reckoning, I think. Why don't you name them Daine?"

Daine considered this, and then gently picked up the male. He yelped as her hand came into contact with his broken rib, and she frowned. "I think I'd best heal them first. Then I can give them their names," she said to Numair, who nodded. He hid a yawn behind one of his large hands, but nothing ever escaped Daine about the lanky mage. She told him to go to bed, and that she'd wake him if anything else happened. Meekly and tiredly, Numair obeyed and climbed into his bedroll. He was asleep within moments.

Daine looked at her newfound friends, and smiled. She cradled the male in her arms delicately and studied the extent of the damage.

_Is Wildmage really going to give names?_ the female asked excitedly.

"If you'd like them," Daine said quietly. "I'm sure it was your mother's job to give you names, wasn't it?"

_But Momma gone,_ the male reminded her. _You Momma now?_

Daine considered this. She didn't exactly know if she would be able to take care of these two cubs. The mission she and Numair were on was very dangerous, as the cubs had just confirmed, and they would no doubt be in danger. But, as she knew from the wilderness, they would be in much more trouble if she _didn't_ take care of them. On the other hand, Cloud wouldn't be too pleased carrying two carnivores on her back, and neither would Spots. Even though they were just babies, they would grow up to be fierce hunters. But… how could she leave these two all alone where they would either starve or be hunted by other animals?

"I s'pose," was all she said to the little animals, her two new charges. "Now, hold still. I'm going to heal you first, and then I'll give you your names."

The excitement that radiated off the two cubs was practically tangible. Daine smiled and closed her eyes, letting the wild magic from within her heart spring to life. She set to work.

She sewed together bone and repaired damaged muscles in the male. That took nearly an hour in itself. She was lucky - it had been a clean break and no internal organs had been punctured in the process. The muscle around it was a tad damaged naturally, so Daine took her time sorting that out and making sure it was alright.

Once the male was finished, she set him down. The female jumped up onto Daine's lap without a second thought, eager because she could tell that her brother had been completely healed. She wanted to see what Daine had done. Her curious personality made Daine giggle adoringly, and she picked up the little female despite her aching muscles and cradled the little creature to her chest.

The female hadn't suffered nearly as much damage. Daine had to burn out the beginning of an infection in the scratch on the cub's side, and then healed over a small bruise that was forming in her skull - she must have hit her head on something. When she set the female down then, the expected wave of exhaustion rolled over her and Daine crawled back to her bedrolls. The pups followed eagerly, bushy tails wagging.

_Names?_ the male asked excitedly.

Daine yawned and smiled as she got into her bedroll. "I suppose so, little ones."

Now, she knew that if special names were given for special deeds, then the names had to be symbolic. The names had to be important, something that the cubs could be proud of when they told other animals their names someday. So, with all the energy she had left, Daine concentrated on picking out names.

Remembering taking a good look at the male's muscled legs during his healing, she grinned at the young cub. "You must have been awful fast and strong to bring your sister here, which means you're a fast runner. Which is just what I'll call you. Runner."

The newly named Runner yipped at his new name, puffing his chest out with pride. He flicked his white-tipped tail and looked at his sister expectantly.

Daine looked at the female now, who was watching Daine with thrilled chocolate brown eyes. In those eyes, Daine could see a bright soul that had a lot of life within it. All in all, she had a lot of spirit. "And you're a very brave little fox cub, sweetling, for having come all this way with your brother. Courage comes from the heart and from spirit, which is what you're name will be. Spirit."

Spirit perked her ears and yipped at her new name. Runner nudged his sister affectionately, and the two looked at Daine expectantly now.

_Momma now?_ Runner repeated the question from earlier, tilting his head to the side.

Daine smiled sleepily and opened her bedroll a little wider so the two cubs could climb in. "Of course, little ones. I'll look after you," she assured them. Runner and Spirit climbed in obediently and curled up by her chest, falling asleep almost instantly. It had been a rather long day for them. Daine smiled, knowing how they felt, and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

~*----------*~

Two Weeks Earlier

"These are the two you want? Why?"

The mage being spoken to growled, and turned to face his questioner. "Those two are instrumental to King Jonathan of Conté of Tortall, and my master wants to see Tortall grovel to him under a rock. After them, we'll target the legendary Lioness and then his queen and children. I want every last one of them at my mercy."

"But this is a complicated job. I want to be paid heaps for this," snipped the questioner, a pirate who was wise and skilled beyond his slightly aged years. "These are all very valuable people you're asking of me."

"My master knows this," snapped the mage, obviously impatient. "You will be paid five times your weight in gold and the weight of your ship in silver. You'll have enough wages to never have to pirate my cargo ships ever again. Is that clear?"

The pirate considered this, stroking his blond beard with a wry smile on his face. "Crystal, sire," he answered. "Now I'd like to know who exactly I'm workin' for. Mind telling me who you are?"

"My name is none of your concern, scum," the mage hissed as he whipped around to face the pirate with a glare in his eyes. "Can you get the job done or not?"

"You're insulting a man and his work, sire," the pirate teased, standing. He smirked at his new employer as he folded his arms tightly across his broad chest. "I'm in quite a good deal with some spidrens who've been looking for a new place to nest for quite some time now. I give them one or two of my crewmembers when those numbskull lads cross me. I'm sure I could direct them into Tortall with a little persuasion."

"I want the two _alive_, you pick-pocketed dimwit," the mage snarled. "Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri will be no use to me dead. Make sure you tell your spidren friends that."

The pirate stroked his beard again. "As you wish, sire," he said with a bow before exiting the room.

The mage grumbled under his breath. He turned back to his mirror, his best scrying tool, and looked at the famous mage and his lover again. The two were riding on ponies it seemed, the ponies and their riders exhausted. The mage smiled wickedly and ran a hand through his dark hair. These two would be easy prey, and they would be the first step in taking over Tortall. The kingdom would soon belong to a new ruler, and though the mage was not said new ruler, he would definitely be a part of the ruling class. He couldn't wait.

For just about all mages loved power.

* * *

EOC: I decided to slip in a little bit of a villain at the end, to make sure the story looked like it had an ulterior plot other than the spidrens, which it does. Not as dangerous as Ozorne, I'll admit, or as exciting, but I figured Daine and Numair need a little bit more of an adventure.

As for Runner and Spirit, I love foxes and baby foxes are even cuter! I have a picture of the adorable little things on my profile for anyone who wants to take a look at them. So cute! Haha, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you aren't too annoyed by the sudden appearance of Spirit and Runner. And no, Kit didn't disappear in the night... she'll be there in the morning to meet the innocent little fox cubs. Please review, and thank you once again for the kind reviews last time! I'll keep working on this story at full force. Daine and Numair fluffiness and awesomeness must continue!


	3. Resolution

So, it's been a while. I know, I know, you're all pretty ticked with me (but you're secretly loving me right now because I posted this chapter). I have excuses/reasons/whatever you want to call them for this. As we speak, I'm grounded right now. Completely, except on the weekends when I have nothing to do. I have no computer, except for on Saturdays and Sundays, because of PSATs. My mom got my score, and claimed it wasn't good enough because I didn't become a National Merit Scholar. So, I've sort of been short on time when it comes to the computer. But I finally managed to get on, finish this chapter, and post it for you guys. Please know I haven't quit on this story. This chapter's really inspired me, I guess, for some good angst and fluff ('cause that's what I'm good at - sorry, action-lovers).

Whew! That was a long author's note. Please know, however, that Immortals and all the characters belong to Tamora Pierce! And also, I've got a picture of Spirit and Runner on my profile. I found a pic of them - so cute! On with the story! (PS: I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in here - I posted this as soon as I finished it.)

~*----------*~

**Chapter 3**

_Wildmage! Wildmage! Your mate said wake you!_ exclaimed the voice of little Spirit as she leaped onto Daine's bedroll.

Daine grumbled as she came to, and pulled the covers over her head. "Numair, don't have these rascals wake me! I'm tired, you troublesome mage!" she snapped in an aggressive manner. The covers muffled her voice, but her lover heard her just the same, and laughed.

He was sitting at the remains of a small fire they had built the night before, his dark hair already tied back and breakfast in his hands. Runner was laying down at his side, playing with a pinecone that had fallen from the nearby trees excitedly as if it were an enemy of his. Kitten looked on, curious at the newcomer, with her head tilted at an angle.

"Magelet, you'll have to get up sometime," Numair chuckled as Spirit came bounding back to him, her tail wagging back and forth like a usual dog's. Her ears were perked and her fur was slightly fluffed as she sat at the mage's feet.

_Mothers have no time to sleep,_ Spirit pointed out rather cheerfully. _Mothers protect fox cubs. Mother Wildmage get up and protect Spirit and Runner._

Daine groaned. Numair was the only person she would dare complain to these days. If she had been this stubborn with Onua when she'd first come to Tortall… well, she wouldn't exactly be the girl she was now. If she had been this stubborn with Numair when she'd first started learning from him… she didn't exactly know what would have happened then. As she thought about this, her mind began to fully function, and she sat up, no longer as tired as before. She leaned back on her arms and gazed at her lover thoughtfully.

"Numair, may I ask a silly question?" she asked.

"Ask away, my dear," he said as he handed her a bowl of porridge that he'd made. Daine's sharp eyes didn't miss the fact that Spirit's eyes followed the bowl that was transferred between man and young woman.

Daine considered how to word her inquiry for a moment as she accepted a spoon from Numair. "How did you feel about me when we first met? When I was your student at first," she said. They had never really spoken about this before, and Daine had merely asked it on a whim. They often had conversations like this one, where one of them would get curious about something and ask the other about it.

Numair too seemed to consider his own words before speaking. He swallowed a mouthful of porridge before saying, "It was strictly a student-teacher relationship, magelet. Before that Midwinter's Day, I suppose I had been falling in love with you the months preceding that. Perhaps even in Carthak." They both shuddered at the memory. "But before then… you were only a best friend and a student to me then. I'm sorry if you were looking for another answer."

"No," Daine said, not hurt in the least. "Just curious, is all."

Numair looked at her, seeing nothing but sincerity in her eyes and expression. Warmth seeped into his heart as his love for her became even greater, if that were possible. Daine was understanding, and she was such a strong woman - even if she didn't realize it herself. She never questioned his honesty, and was never hurt by anything he said. He never had to worry about saying the wrong thing, because no matter how much of a mess he made out of things, she could always understand him and know he wasn't lying.

Daine, on the other hand, just looked back down at her porridge and began eating it. As she ate, her eyes swiftly moved to young Spirit and Runner, whom were both playing with the pinecone now.

She thought about what they had told her the night before, about the spidrens. There was no doubt in her mind that the creepy-crawlies were after her and Numair, but the question was why. She considered this as she ate her breakfast, aware that Cloud and Kitten had picked up on the calculating tenors of her thoughts. Her pony had come to stand behind her, while Kitten had abandoned her post of watching the fox cubs to curl up at Daine's side.

"What are you thinking about, sweet?" Numair asked as he put his bowl into the pack of dirty dishes they carried with them whenever on a journey like this. "Your forehead scrunches up when you're thinking about something critical."

"About the spidrens. Not about the worry anymore, but… I just wonder why they want _us_," Daine said thoughtfully, as she fully climbed out of her bedroll and began putting it away. It was time to move on. "Spidrens just attack folk… they don't care about _who_ they attack. I can't help but thinking there's something wrong with this."

"Magelet, the best we can do is be careful and send a message of some kind to Jon when we reach the village. Which we'll never do if you don't get moving," Numair commented with a grin when Daine childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

_This is lovely and heartwarming, you two,_ Cloud fiendishly butted in, nudging Daine impatiently. _But _I _for one don't want to be standing here useless all day. Let's go._

"Be patient, you impish four-legged beast," Daine spat back in an irritated manner. "Or I _will_ find you a dumpling man and sell you in a heartbeat."

_I've learned not to fall for that trick,_ Cloud pointed out with a snort. _You don't scare me._

Kitten chortled nearby. She was gathering up some of Numair's things with her paws and was handing him scrolls of empty parchment and other such things he used whenever on a trip. She had taken to helping take down camp these days, and was surprisingly very good at it. And she obviously found Cloud's comment rather funny, as she could understand all tongues - whether they were People or twoleggers.

_What is dumpling man?_ Spirit questioned as she and her brother bounded over to Daine as she finished tying her bedroll down onto Cloud's back.

_It's where evil little creatures like you go when you do something you aren't told,_ Cloud told them sharply, flicking her tail threateningly. It was obvious she didn't approve of Daine adopting the two fox cubs.

Spirit's eyes widened and looked at Daine worriedly. _Mother Wildmage, pony sayings true?_

Daine laughed at the anxiety in the little cub's tone, but nodded. "If you're good and behave, then you never have to be worried about turning into a dumpling."

Numair, meanwhile, glanced over at Daine and smiled to himself. A few years ago, if someone asked him how he felt about Daine talking to animals, he would have said he felt left out. Nowadays, now that he understood her so much better, he didn't feel left out at all. Speaking with animals was one of her many skills, and one of the many things that made her so amazing to him. He knew he held a special place in her heart, and he had a special trust in her that he'd never had in anyone else before, not even Alanna or the king.

She turned around to smile at him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Numair nodded and hastily swung up onto Spots's back. As usual, the pony whickered at the ungraceful mounting, but didn't respond otherwise. Spots had been his faithful mount for a very long time, and he never threw Numair off unless something was terribly wrong.

Daine, of course, had no trouble getting on Cloud, listening to the fox cubs bicker about who won against the pinecone.

_I won against little enemy,_ Spirit protested, ears flat against her head. They trotted to keep up with Cloud's walk, and Daine wondered if they would be able to keep up once their small party hit the road.

No. I win, Runner said stiffly, trotting alongside his sister. I had good paw-swipe, like Mother taught.

Spirit huffed, and Daine covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle at the sound. _But I had good pounce. Just like Mother taught too._

Kitten, whom was riding in a saddlebag with Daine, and had climbed in before they'd gotten moving, squawked down at the two cubs. Spirit and Runner looked up at her and the pair of them flattened their ears against their heads. This was the typical reaction whenever an animal paid attention to Kitten the first time, and it often made Kitten very lonely whenever she was on a trip.

_Don't be scared, little ones,_ Daine told them silently, patting Kitten on the head. The dragon had turned a sullen gray at the cubs' reactions, and had hung her head almost in a shameful manner. _This is Skysong, and she's what we call a dragon. We call her Kitten, or Kit. She won't hurt you - she only wants a friend._

Spirit and Runner looked at each other, seeming to consider something before looking back at Daine.

_Can I be in saddlebag with K-Kitten?_ Runner asked.

Kitten, her scales instantly turning back to their usual sky blue, whistled her cheer, causing Runner to jump back in alarm. Even Spirit seemed to wince as she trotted along beside Cloud.

"Kit, if you want him to be nice to you, you can't scare him like that," Daine scolded, and Kitten made a whining sound that sounded like an apology.

Before anything else could happen, Numair called from up ahead. "You'd best pull the two fox cubs up into your saddlebags, Daine! We're going to reach the road very soon, and when we get to it, I want to ride as fast as we can so we can get to Whelan before night falls."

"Are you sure you want to ride in the saddlebags with Kitten?" Daine asked as she quickly pulled Cloud to a halt. She hopped out of the saddle and knelt down to pick up the fox cubs.

Runner paused for a brief second before saying, _I brave enough. Ride in saddlebag with dragon._

"Alright, but it's your choice. I won't have time to pull you back out once we get to the road - we're going to be very busy," Daine warned him as she gingerly picked him up and put him in the same saddlebag as Kitten.

The response was instantaneous. Very courteously, Kit dipped her head to the young fox cub and allowed him to sniff her, which he did so with a grave air. As Daine placed Spirit in another saddlebag on the other side of Cloud, she heard a small bark and rushed back around to see what was the matter.

There wasn't anything wrong. Runner and Kitten were gently wrestling in the saddlebag, being careful not to break anything as they nipped at each other playfully and rolled around in the bag.

Smiling to herself, Daine mounted Cloud again. _Be careful, we're about to go fast,_ she warned her passengers, and saw that Numair hadn't stopped and was pretty far ahead - he was about to get to the road.

She heard Runner and Kitten stop their play, and Spirit hunker down into her saddlebag. Cloud snorted as Daine spurred her into a gallop, and together Daine and her passengers rushed to catch up to Numair.

~*----------*~

"Whelan," Numair announced as they walked over a small hill. A little town was clustered at the base of it, and there were a few homes scattered around the town itself. The forest was very close to the edge of it, and Daine understood why they were having problem with the spidrens.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Daine asked. They hadn't discussed this yet.

Numair seemed to consider this for a moment. "We'll get rooms at the inn, perhaps clean up a bit, and then we'll go see who the head of the town is and speak with him… or her," he said. "I want to see what the problem is exactly before we come up with a plan of attack, or defense. I like having evidence and solid facts in front of me before I make a full plan. And Jon expects this place to be clear of spidrens by the time we leave - and I plan on living up to his expectations."

Daine nodded and let out a sigh. She didn't miss how he had said _rooms_ rather than _room_. As Numair urged Spots into a trot, she huffed and caught up with him.

"Why aren't we sharing a room? It would save money," she protested diplomatically.

Numair sighed, and looked at Daine out of the corner of his eye. "Magelet, sharing a room with you would push my limits. And the people in this town would get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? That we're in love, and we don't want to be apart for too long?" she demanded. She wasn't going to let this go easily.

"You know what wrong idea they would get, sweetling, and I'm not going to risk folks thinking that about you," Numair answered quietly. "I'm sick of people thinking that since you were once my student, you had to _pay_ for it in… in, well, my bed. There's hardly anyone in Tortall that doesn't know who we are, and most of them know that you were my student. The rumors spreading around, now that we're officially in love, are bad enough. Imagine what they would start thinking if you began sharing a bed with me! Magelet, I don't want to see you have to go through that."

Daine scowled. "I can handle it, Numair, I'm not a child anymore," she retorted.

"I'm not saying you are a child," Numair replied carefully. "Please try and understand why I'm doing this, magelet. I love you. I care about you. And I don't want you to be disgraced because of me."

"None of that matters," Daine protested, her frown turning into a grimace. "I was disgraced plenty in Snowsdale, Numair, I can-"

"No, Daine." Numair looked down, an unknown emotion filling his eyes. "Magelet, I know what happened in Snowsdale. And as your… and as the man who cares about you most in this world, I will _not_ let something like that happen again. That is why we're not sharing a room."

Daine huffed stubbornly. "But I _want_ to share a bed with you," she growled, glaring at him. "Snowsdale is in my past, and it always will be. What will happen when I'm a few years older? Will you still not share a bed with me because of silly _rumors_ about us? You can't hide behind that excuse forever, Numair."

"I'm not hiding, magelet," Numair whispered.

"Then what is this? Because I have said, time and time again, that I don't care about all those rumors! What people think of me doesn't matter. Alanna, Thayet, Jonathan… all of my true friends in Tortall know who I am and they would know those rumors aren't true. That's all I ask, and that's all I need," Daine told him pointedly.

Numair's hands clenched around the reins. "Daine, I'm not hiding behind any excuses. Do you want the complete truth? If you share a bed with me, magelet, in nothing but a nightgown, I won't be able to control myself! I'll take away something from you that you can never take back! I don't want you to lose your virtue because I couldn't handle sleeping next to you. I would never be able to forgive myself. And _that_, magelet, is why I will not share a bed with you in Whelan. Not until you're ready."

"Ready?" Daine blinked, surprised by his outburst. "Numair, who are you to judge when I'm ready?"

"Daine, I've taken so many other women's virtues," he whispered, his voice tortured. "I won't do the same to you."

"Numair, I'm not those other women," she then answered softly, trying to think of the best way to gently persuade him. "I can handle it, and I'm ready. I don't… I _want_ you Numair. I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Magelet, you're making it hard enough as it is," Numair said in response. "Please stop asking me to do this…"

"Odd's bob's, Numair, I'm going to ask you however many times it takes," Daine shot at him. Her stormy blue eyes were narrowed at the man riding across from her. "Why can't we be like a normal couple?"

Numair sighed. "Magelet, it's the last time I'm saying this. We are _not_ sharing a bed when we get to Whelan. I will _not_ put your honor in jeopardy in such a way. And I will _not_ sleep with you!" He turned his head away from her, and Daine could tell she wasn't going to get any more out of him. Daine groaned her frustration and felt like hitting something. But, being on Cloud, she knew she couldn't without getting bucked off and trampled over.

_You seem angered,_ Cloud commented beneath her. _Very angered indeed._

Daine glared at her pony, who kept her eyes on the road ahead. She didn't feel like speaking aloud, so she said silently, _Really? Who did you get your information from?_

_Don't get so snippy with me,_ Cloud snapped. _I _will_ throw you off and leave you in the dirt if you continue to take that tone with me._

_What is matter, mother Wildmage?_ Spirit asked, peeping her reddish-brown head out of the saddlebag she was hiding in. _Angry at mate?_

Daine sighed. _My mate is being fair stubborn._

Spirit seemed to contemplate this. Runner, who also peeped his head out, perked his ears at Daine. _Mate will not share den with mother Wildmage. Why? Is mother Wildmage's mate frightened of mother Wildmage?_

_Something like that, I think,_ Daine answered, glancing back at Numair. _I'm fair certain he's afraid of what will happen to me, more or less._

_Silliness,_ Spirit piped up.

_Runner doesn't agree,_ Runner amended.

Kitten stuck her head out of her and Runner's saddlebag and whistled her own agreement to the mix.

Cloud snorted. _Well I for one think the stork-man is being sensible,_ she commented, adding her own two-sense to the mix. Before Daine could argue, Cloud flicked an ear. _But keep quiet and listen. The stork-man cares about you and what could happen to you. The twoleggers in Tortall are civil enough, but think of the folk outside of it. Remember Snowsdale. Remember that desert-like place you went to where you came back disgustingly clingy to the stork-man. Think of _them_. Also think of the people in them._

_I don't understand,_ Daine said carefully.

Cloud snorted again. _Of course you don't. Because you are obviously too stubborn to see past your own thick skull. Your stork mage is only trying to protect you. Remember what I just said. Though this place, Tortall, is a good home full of good people, there are other places that are not so welcoming. You sharing a fluffy cot with your mate will arise rumors. And some rumors will contain how closely you two are connected. Others, those from the less friendly places, will use that information. It is not only for your sake, but for your mage's as well. _Her ears flicked and Cloud inconspicuously glanced over at the quiet mage. _I honestly believe the hopeless stork-man couldn't live to see you hurt._

Daine considered this. She realized what Cloud was trying to say, what _Numair_ was trying to say. But, at the same time… She looked at the man she loved so much. Was she really that much of a vulnerable target? "Numair," she said quietly. "If this about my life being in danger, or about my honor, I think I understand."

"Do you?" Numair looked at Daine through the corner of his eye. They were approaching the fringes of the town, and Numair reigned Spots in. Daine copied his actions, and both of their ponies came to a stand still. "Magelet, I have _never_ felt this way about anyone in my life. I… I revolve around you. I _need_ to protect you from whatever-"

"No, Numair." He looked to see that Daine was staring at him evenly, an unknown expression in her beautiful stormy eyes. "You don't. I can handle myself in any situation. And I'm not just talking about the rumors, and the whisperings behind my back. Cloud explained to me that you're afraid of more than just that. You're afraid of me getting hurt. Trust me, Numair, I won't. Not only do I have the People to protect me if, gods forbid, you aren't available, but if you can recall, I'm in fair good fighting conditions myself."

"Magelet, I-"

"There isn't any need for apologies. Not from you," Daine whispered. "So please. I do love you Numair, so much. I don't want anything more. I just want to spend an evening with you. I don't _want_ to have to say goodnight and not see you again for hours."

Numair looked pained, caught in a dilemma. He looked at Daine, the only woman he had ever loved like this, who had an almost pleading gaze. Oh, how he wanted to spend his nights with her too. Holding her, kissing her, keeping her close where _no_ enemy could ever get her… but that was just the thing. Though he had said it was because of the rumors, and because of the honor that all women held dear, that was only part of it. He knew that in other countries, his reputation wasn't exactly unknown. Foreign mages feared his presence, his magic. Governments and kings and emperors and empresses respected him.

But, he had his enemies. There were those that still opposed him. People he had known once, people that would now probably wish to see him dead.

They couldn't hurt him. He knew that. His gaze landed on Daine.

But they could hurt _her_. Numair wasn't a fool - he knew he could not always be at her side to protect her. And though Daine was right, and she could hold herself in a fight as she'd said. But against a Gift such as his own? He wasn't so sure. He had watched Daine face down Ozorne in Carthak, when she had been a hyena and enraged beyond all reason. Ozorne's Gift had not been in full power, and Numair knew that if it had been, Daine would not be sitting on her pony today, so close to him.

From what he knew of Daine's final battle against Ozorne, the details she had given him, Ozorne too had been out of Stormwing magic there.

Daine could fight. But she couldn't fight magic. Hers had its limits.

That's what frightened him.

Daine seemed to read his thoughts, and she reached across the small space between them and gently took his hand. "Numair, I know you're scared for me. But you don't have to be. I just want to spend more time with you. All the time that I can. It doesn't matter who's after me, or any of those things."

Numair let out a painful sigh, but then came to a resolution. "I'll try," he said firmly. "We'll try this here, in Whelan. But so help me, magelet, if you make one move that will make me lose my control, we will _never_ share the same bed again as long as you live. Do you understand me?"

"You're as clear as crystal," Daine replied, rolling her eyes.

Together, the pair of them ventured down into Whelan. It was time to officially begin this mission.

* * *

EOC: Proud of me, huh? Yeah, I'm fair proud of myself right now. Next chapter, the first confrontation with the spidrens mixed in with some beautiful fluff! =D Haha, and I was serious about that picture of Spirit and Runner. If you just want to go 'AWW' for about five minutes straight, check out the picture on my profile. I'm serious. Hope you guys liked that one, and sorry again if there were any serious grammar or spelling mistakes or things that just didn't seem right. I tried to post this as soon as I could. 'Til next time (which hopefully won't be too long from now, right?)! - Viv


	4. Marmion and Impatience

Alrighty, I'm super proud of this chapter, and hopefully you guys will be too! My grounding is sort of lifted (I'm not sure what's really going on right now - I have to more days of school/finals), and I'm assuming it will be until my mom gets my report card. Which, hopefully, will have all As and A+s so I won't get grounded again, or worse, have my beloved laptop taken away, which is where all these files are stored. I don't own anything of Tamora Pierce's, just so you lot know… on with the story, of course!

~*----------*~

**Chapter 4**

Daine was pacing around in the bathing room of their inn room nervously. She had just bathed herself in a welcomed tub of heated water, and had dried herself off as best she could. Now her wet curls clung to her neck and the shoulder line of her blue nightgown. She knew this was Numair's favorite color on her, and she wanted to look good for him.

_Why are you being as nervous as a mouse?_ Daine demanded of herself soundlessly as she paced. _You're just sleeping in the same bed with Numair. How hard could this be?_

"Magelet?" Numair gently rapped on the door, his voice concerned. "Magelet, are you all right? I can get you a separate room still if you're not-"

"I'll be out in a moment," Daine replied, just barely keeping the shakiness from her voice. "I'm just combing through these dratted curls!"

"All right. Come on out when you're ready, sweet." Was it possible that he sounded just as nervous as she was?

Spirit, who was on the other side of the door as well, seemed to sense her agitation. Daine couldn't see her, but she heard the little fox cub say, _Mother Wildmage, why nervous so?_

_I've never shared a den with my mate before._ What use was it to lie to an animal? Daine ran her fingers through her wet curls, and flicked the water from them back into the still full tub. Someone would come and drain it in the night, she had no doubt. _I don't know exactly what I should do._ The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around excitedly.

She could swear she heard Spirit snort on the other side of the door. _Mother Wildmage, you worry. Needless worrying. Mate loves you. Happy night tonight._

Daine blushed, and took one last look at the reflecting glass above the washing basin. Her stormy gray eyes were wide, and there was anxiety in their depths. Her skin was flushed, but whether that was from the heat or the nervousness she had no idea. There was a wild smile on her face and almost an excited posture about that just seemed to buzz with her anticipation for tonight.

Now, she knew that there would not be anything else other than holding and perhaps a little kissing, but that didn't reduce the fact that Daine was so excited. Tonight would be the first night she and Numair would ever spend together, and _oh_ how she loved him.

With a deep, calming breath, Daine smiled once more to her reflection and turned to head on out the door. The cool air rushed in the instant she opened it up, and she shivered from the sudden chilliness.

But in that same instant, a warm hand was caressing her cheek. Daine looked up to see Numair's own dark eyes gazing down at her, nothing but love in their shady depths.

"You're beautiful, magelet," he whispered, and bent his head down to meet her lips with his own.

Daine sighed against his lips. If she could, she would spend all of her time kissing Numair. His lips moved against her own, feeling like silk and velvet against her skin. A burning that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room started to swell with in her, like it did every time he kissed her. It was a passion that felt like a hot wind blowing throughout her entire torso, belly, and lower abdomen. And just like the first time they'd kissed, she was super-aware of all the places their bodies touched.

Numair pulled away after a moment, sucking in a breath. Daine looked up at him, and suddenly her cheeks burned bright red. It was then that she realized… Numair wasn't wearing a shirt. All he seemed to be wearing was a pair of wool breeches - a pair purely designed for bed-wear.

"Is something the matter, sweetling?" he asked her softly.

"I… you… you're not wearing a shirt, Numair. I thought you hated being cold," Daine managed to get out, her cheeks a flaming red. A chortle from the corner told her that Kitten was in the room, somewhere to the left of the bed.

Numair laughed, but it was a quiet laugh. "Magelet, I don't think I'm going to be too cold tonight with you beside me. You've seen me with my shirt off before."

Daine flushed even more with no response to give, if that were possible. Suddenly a yawn began to overcome her, and she struggled to hide it. But ultimately, Numair chuckled softly.

"I think someone needs to get to bed a little earlier than usual, Veralidaine Sarrasri," he chuckled. Ever so gently, and slowly to make sure that Daine didn't have an issue with him holding her so, he picked her up in the style a husband would to his new bride and carried her to the bed. He set her down, and Daine relished in the feel of the soft plush mattress.

Though she did enjoy sleeping on the ground, this was quite enjoyable too.

Daine turned onto her side and curled up as she usually did to fall asleep, and looked up. To her panic, Numair was nowhere to be seen.

But the panic was short lived. A weight seemed to sink on the bed behind her, and suddenly a warm pair of arms encircled its away around her waist. Numair's body curled up around her own, and Daine was suddenly very warm. He pulled the blankets around them, and took care with making sure Daine was completely covered before completely settling back down again.

"Is this alright, magelet?" he questioned.

"Mm," Daine said with another yawn. "Comfortable," she managed to sigh contentedly as one of his arms slipped underneath her head to act like a pillow. Another arm wrapped around her waist, and she let out a deep breath. Numair pulled her close, and curled his legs around to come up behind hers.

"No matter how many times someone may and try to tell you differently, magelet, I love you. _So_ much." Ever so gently, his lips touched the junction where her shoulder met her neck, and Daine shivered. Misinterpreting it, Numair pulled her closer as if to make her warmer. Not that Daine minded, of course. She sighed again as Numair then whispered, "I don't how I've managed to avoid this for so long, sweetling. It feels good to have you in my arms. It feels right."

"It does," Daine answered, her eyes steadily drooping. "Love you… Numair." And she was asleep.

Numair buried his face into her hair as her breathing became long and steady, deep and even. What he had said earlier was true - he had no idea how he'd avoided this for so long. Holding Daine like this, he felt no restraint at all. Though, admitted, feeling Daine's body so completely against him did leave a little tension down below, but it was easy to ignore. Because Daine was just so… she was soft. Warm. He could lay like this here with her forever. Her hair, still a little damp from her bath, smelt so divine and wonderful he could just smell that scent for the rest of eternity and never get tired of it. As he considered this, his own eyes began to droop.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, Numair gently tucked Daine's head underneath his chin, and ever so slowly he drifted off to sleep. It enveloped him almost as if in an embrace, and he settled down for the best sleep he'd ever had in his life.

~*----------*~

A pounding on the door awoke Numair from his rest.

"Sire! Sire!" It sounded like a young man pounding at the door. His voice was raised with fear and anxiety. "The village is under attack!"

Daine stirred beside him, but Numair was already gone at the door. He pulled it open just a fraction, and the boy screamed in his face,

"The village is under attack, sire! The spider-humans are attacking the village! The innkeeper sent me to come fetch you, he said you would be able to help! Please, sire, my father is out fighting! Please help!"

"I'll be there in just a moment, young man. I'll help your village as soon as I get some proper clothes on." And he shut the door and rushed to the window.

Outside, it was pure chaos. There were spidrens, more than he could have possible considered when first given this mission, outside fighting with the men of Whelan. It was strange, he had never seen spidrens battle in such a way before. If they were after bodies to feed on, surely all they needed to do was grab someone and take off. They were fighting instead. Why? The question troubled him, and as he pulled on a fresh pair of breeches, another soft voice came that made him freeze.

"Numair, what's happening?"

Numair looked to Daine. He wished he could admire her beauty, smile at her and tell her how much he loved her, but he knew there was no time. "Spidrens are attacking the village. I have to get down there."

"_We_ have to get down there." There was no joking around in her voice as Daine got up from the bed herself. She scrambled and got up, and shut her eyes. Numair tugged on his shirt and by the time he'd pushed his head through the shirt hole, Daine was a golden eagle - her favorite form. Respectfully, he went and opened the window.

He watched as Daine pointedly turned her head to Spirit, Runner, and Kitten. She was no doubt warning them to stay here.

"Be careful, magelet," he warned her as she took flight. Numair rushed out of their room, and down the stairs of the small inn. The boy who'd called him was waiting downstairs, and together they rushed out into the fray.

Without a second thought, Numair began entering the small battle with his Gift. It was shimmering like a black shroud around his hands, and he blasted a spidren with it. It shrieked as it exploded into several pieces, and Numair let out a small breath as he felt the magic and a minimal amount of strength leave him.

Another spidren scuttled away into an alley between two houses. Numair went after it, alone, refusing to leave any spidrens in this battle alive.

He heard a shriek above him, and suddenly Daine was streaking across the sky above his head. She was going for something behind him, and suddenly he heard the yowl of a wildcat. For a split second, he allowed his eyes to trail behind him, where he saw Daine battling a spidren that had been coming at him from behind. _I would definitely be dead without her,_ he thought to himself as he turned to face another spidren.

But this one, however, didn't attack him. Numair raised his hands to blast the thing with his Gift when it lifted a great spindly leg and its human face grinned with its razor sharp teeth. "Numair Salmalín, great mage of King Jonathan of Tortall. My name is Marmion, and I am the leader of this colony of spidrens. I send you greetings from my employer, who remains nameless."

Only shock stopped Numair from killing the beast. He lowered his hands, but only fractionally. "What's stopping me from blasting you with all the power I've got and killing you?" he hissed. His Gift pulsated with his words as if to prove his point.

The spidren, Marmion, chuckled. "Because I have several of my colony members surrounding this area, and at any notice they can enter this alleyway. And they will not kill you first." His eyes narrowed and his grin widened.

Another yowl made Numair turn. Daine had injured the spidren behind him gravely - there were scratches all over his human skin, but the great immortal reared and threw Daine with three of its spindly legs. Daine went flying past Numair in her wildcat form, and she landed just yards away from Marmion. She spat wildly, scrambling away from the spidren, and the mage had to admire his lover's ferocity as she took a place beside him, hissing. Daine hadn't lost her grip on her shape once, and Numair was proud of her.

But also, at the same time, Marmion's words terrified him. He knew what Marmion was referring to, but how did…

"I have my sources, mage," Marmion growled with pleasure, almost as if he had read Numair's mind. "I know how closely involved you and… the _Wildmage_ are. My employer knows a great deal about you two. Your powers, your alliances, your pasts, your strengths… and your weaknesses." His grin turned nasty, if it wasn't before. "Which, according to my employer, _you_ only have one, Salmalín, while your lover here has _many_." He cackled.

"What is it that you want? You haven't come here just to taunt me," Numair spat out, even though the spidren's words made him sick to his stomach. Daine growled in agreement, her hackles rising, and tail lashing. She obviously didn't like what the spidren had implied about her and her weaknesses.

Marmion eyed Numair and Daine for a moment. "No, I haven't. I've come here with a proposition. You see, my comrades and I work for a very wealthy merchant who works for someone else, both of whom will remain unnamed. They want the pair of you, for reasons unknown, and we're the lucky folks who get to take you under our wing until my employer sees fit to collect you." Numair's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't let them take Daine, even if he was wanted as well. "Now, we can make this easy, or hard. The easy way, the pair of you come with me now and have yourselves be settled into holding webs. Or, the hard way. Which, if you ask my personal opinion, is the fun way."

When neither Numair nor Daine responded, he continued.

"Now see, these people of Whelan aren't much fun. We'll leave them be, whether you leave here or not. They don't taste to good anyway… too stringy." Marmion made a face. "But wherever you go, my colony and I will follow. And if we ever catch you, whether it be in a forest by yourselves separately or in a town square full of edible folk, we will take you. And my employer won't be too pleased. So, what will it be, mortals? Care to make this easy on a hard worker like myself?"

Numair and Daine exchanged a glance. Numair grinned solemnly. "Tell your employer he will _never_ catch a hold of Numair Salmalín _or_ the Wildmage." And with this, he blasted Marmion away from them.

"Go, magelet, go!" Numair shouted at Daine. She hesitated, but only for a brief second. As soon as Numair started to run, she did. They had no way of knowing if what Marmion said was true - if the spidrens continued attacking, they had to get out of their vulnerable position.

Daine charged out before him, and Numair glanced over her shoulder. Marmion was struggling onto his skinny spider legs, but his glaring eyes were fixed on Numair and the retreating Daine. He bared his teeth at the mage, and Numair could have sworn that he heard the spidren mutter, "You asked for it, mage." Before he turned away and scuttled up a wall and over a rooftop. And then he was gone from sight.

As he came out with Daine into the open square, he saw spidrens abandoning their fights. They were scuttling away, in the same direction Marmion had been headed. The spidren leader hadn't been lying - he was going to leave these folks be in their small little village. Their sole purpose for wreaking any havoc had purely been to draw Daine and Numair here.

An older man, who Numair assumed was the leader of the village, approached them with awe. "Master Mage, the spidrens are leaving! However did you do it?"

"It wasn't exactly me, per se," Numair tried to explain to the older man, but the leader would hear none of it. He was shaking his head before Numair had even finished speaking.

"It was you, sir mage," the leader declared. "I prayed for help from the gods and it came straight from the palace itself. Your Gift seemed to have frightened the whole lot of them off. I am honored to be in your presence, sire. The presence of you and your… your pet, I daresay?"

Daine chortled, though as a wildcat it sounded like a mix between a growl and a hiss. The man jumped back, his eyes wide, as Numair chuckled nervously. "Sir, if I may, Daine here is not a pet of mine, but rather the Wildmage of Tortall. You'll have to forgive her. Shapeshifting does not require clothes, and she cannot become herself again without revealing herself, and she feels uncomfortable…" He let his voice trail off, and the leader's eyes brightened.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, mistress Wildmage." He bowed deeply to the wildcat.

When he stood up again, he then said, "My name is Darshan. I ask if you and the mistress Wildmage would feel comfortable celebrating with us tonight under the stars? Completely informal, of course, and I wish to honor the pair of you in the most proper way possible-"

"I'm quite sorry, sir, but Veralidaine and I need to return to Corus as quickly as possible," Numair said politely to Darshan. _For reasons you wouldn't believe,_ he added in silence. "There are dangers that need to be dealt with, and the King must be informed of immediately. We must leave as soon as we can."

"At least allow us to provide you with some form of payment…" Darshan tried to say before Numair held up a hand to stop him.

"We are in no need of any payment, Darshan," the mage informed him. "We are merely agents of King Jonathan. We're doing our jobs, if you will."

Darshan seemed disappointed, and let out a sigh. "Then, at least let us prepare your steeds while you get ready to leave. It's the least we can do for the heroes of Whelan. For many years, our mothers will name their children after you, Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri."

Daine dipped her wildcat head next to Numair, a sign of her acknowledgement and embarrassment at the huge honor. He would bet three gold nobles that her face would have been tomato red had she been in her human form. He smiled at the prospect - he liked it when Daine blushed.

"Alright," Numair said. He wanted nothing more right now than to be alone with his love; they needed to discuss this recent development and the news they'd received from Marmion. "If you'll excuse us, Darshan?"

The leader bowed lowly, making both Numair and Daine feel very uncomfortable. When Darshan finally waved them away, Daine and Numair scurried away back to the inn. The innkeeper had not yet returned, much to their relief, and together they ran up to their room - Daine leading the way in her powerful wildcat form. By the time Numair had reached their room, closed the door and locked it behind him, Daine had already disappeared into the washroom - probably to change.

Numair went to get his things together, as Daine was more than capable of putting her own things away. But after only putting one shirt into his pack, he felt to agitated to do anything else other than wait for Daine. Kitten was whistling restlessly in the corner, as Spirit and Runner scurried around. As moments passed, he began to panic. Had she hurt herself? Had an assassin of some kind been waiting for her…?

The door opening and Daine emerging from it allowed Numair to let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. But the panic only returned as he saw there was a large bruise on her face, and another one on her shoulder, which was accompanied with a blot of blood oozing from a scratch on her neck.

"Magelet, are you alright?" he demanded, getting up and going to her. Ever so gently, he put a hand underneath her chin to look at the bruises and scratch more properly. He was no healer, and he had no idea what to do with these. He heard Kitten chatter in distress at the sight of the injuries, and Spirit and Runner were crowding at Daine's feet worriedly, putting their paws on her legs or rubbing their heads against her calves.

"I'm fine, Numair," Daine murmured, wincing as he touched the bruise on her cheek. "It doesn't hurt that much, honest. The worst thing is the scratch, and I can patch that up by myself."

Numair could hear in her tone that dignified pride, and he knew well enough to back away and just let her do what she needed. As Daine rummaged through her things for a bandage and some cleaning cream, she said,

"We're going to have to report this to the king, aren't we?"

With her back to him, Numair knew she wouldn't be able to see his nod. "Yes, magelet. Though this is a somewhat personal matter for the pair of us," (he heard her snort from the corner and smiled to himself), "Jon needs to know about this. This may or may not have to do with him. Whatever the case, he has to hear that there's someone else out to cause trouble."

Spirit or Runner must have said something to Daine, because she shushed the two of them before straightening and going to look at the reflective glass above the dresser. She set her healing aids down and began to tend to the scratch as she said,

"Then we'll leave for Corus the instant I get this dratted cut under control."

~*----------*~

_One Week Earlier_

"Gods blast it, I thought you said the spidrens would have them by now?" the mage roared at the pirate-merchant, his eyes blazing with fury. His hands were clenched as he glared at his newfound business partner. He was not a very patient man. "Why haven't they even reached their destinations yet?"

"Relax, lad," the pirate growled, his voice equally impatient. "Don't get your breeches in a twist - spidrens have their limits like any other creature. And they've got brains of their own to work with, mind you. Marmion and his lot will get to them two victims of yours in time. Ain't your _master_ willing to wait a few more weeks for these two? If they're a part of this grand old plan of yours that you've obviously been thinkin' about for a long time, then you ought to be able to wait a while longer!"

"Don't take that voice with me, scum." The mage bent over the table at which the pirate sat, his expression dangerous. "Or do you need me to remind you that if it weren't for me, or this deal, you would be rotting in my master's jail until the end of your sorry life?"

The pirate snorted. "So you say," he responded, leaning back in his chair with a sly smile. "When am I getting paid, exactly?"

"Be gone with you," the mage snarled. "You'll find out when the time comes. Get out of here before I do something you'll regret."

The pirate scurried away without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Narrowing his eyes at the closed door, the mage began to pace. His master was not a patient man, just like him, and bringing this news that the spidrens had not yet captured Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalín would not be a pleasant time for him. After all, they were only the first part of the plan, and both the mage and his master, or king, were anxious to get this operation underway. All preparations had been made, the pair's cell in the dungeon completely magic-proofed. The mage had even studied wild magic, and knew the limits of the girl's magic. He had even created a spell to keep her magic in check.

He smiled at the thought of the cell. After all, he, like so many others, had been to the court at Corus over the past two years. It wasn't hard to see that Salmalín was smitten with the Wildmage, which would make their succumbing all the easier. And, as his master wasn't a complete cruel dog, they would allow Veralidaine and her obvious lover to remain together. For a time, at least.

The mage growled his annoyance again. He wanted the plan to go into motion, and he wanted to go through with it _now_.

* * *

EOC: So... there's the end of another chapter. As usual, I hope you all review! If I don't update by Christmas (which hopefully I will), Merry Christmas to you all! That is, if you celebrate Christmas. See you next time! - Viv


	5. Theories and Friends

W-o-w. I know, I know. It's been so long that you could probably kill me, and I wouldn't blame you. But, my life has been kind of hectic lately, and by hectic I mean that my legal guardian has changed from my parents to my brother. Muse hasn't been very high, for one, and two... between all the court trials and the hospital visits and school, I haven't much spare time NOR have I been in the mood to write. But now, it's summer, and I'm beginning to feel like everything is behind me. I have a lot more time now that I'm living with my brother, and he's gone most of the time so THAT means I get a lot of time on my laptop. I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long between updates, and I sincerely hope that I'll be able to update more and more often now. I felt the need to explain myself, but now I think I owe it to you to let you read the fifth chapter. Don't kill me, it's a bit of a cliffhanger!

**Chapter 5: Theories and Friends**

"And you're sure these… these spidrens are after you?"

It had been three days since Daine and Numair had faced Marmion and the spidrens in Whelan. They were back in Corus now, and had reported everything about their mission to the king. Technically speaking, the mission itself had been successful - they _had_ managed to get the spidrens to leave the small town alone. But as they soon discovered, the king found their news of Marmion to be rather disturbing.

"That's what our entire conversation with Marmion implied, sir," Daine answered, staying close to Numair's side. Ever since leaving Whelan, Numair had been exceedingly protective over his young love. Not that he had ever been protective before, but it was even more so now that they knew someone was after them.

"And somebody has hired them to do this?"

"Marmion said it himself, Jon," Numair told the king, his arm wrapped tightly around Daine's shoulders. "He kept mentioning his employer, but he didn't tell us who it is."

The king ran his hands over his weary face. "Do you have any theories?" he asked.

"None, your Majesty. I know I have enemies, but…" Numair shook his head. "_None_ of them consort with spidrens. I never even knew they could be reasoned with until three days ago. And most of my enemies are in Carthak, and spidrens don't dwell down in the desert. They can't stand the heat."

Jonathan of Tortall gazed at his most powerful mage thoughtfully, scratching his chin as he did so absentmindedly. "Can you think of anywhere else that may have access to…"

"No." Numair shook his head again. "But whoever hired Marmion knew about Daine and I. He… or she, I suppose… knew that Daine was my weak spot."

A door opening to the king's private study told them that they had a visitor. "N'mair, lad, I think the whole kingdom knows ye've got a soft spot for the lovely Wildmage. It ain't too hard to figure out since ye've been practically everywhere together." The gruff voice could only belong to one man only, who also happened to be the only man who would have the nerve to interrupt a private meeting between the king and his mages.

"George Cooper, what on earth are you doing eavesdropping on kingdom business?" Jonathan stood from his seat. Although his voice was stern, there was a smile on his face. Everyone knew that the Baron of Pirate's Swoop was one of the king's closest friends.

"I just wanted to tell ye something I thought was important." The Baron shrugged, though he was smiling too. "Me lass is comin' in from the coast and she says she's got some news to tell ye. Apparently she ran into a flock of them Stormwing fellers, and…"

Numair, Daine, and King Jonathan all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Not her too," Daine whispered, hating the idea of any of her friends in danger.

"Well, I was gonna say she dealt with them soundly, but it seems ye had a different idea," George commented. As he looked between the three, confused, Jonathan decided to fill him in.

"Daine and Numair here seem to be on the wanted list for a group of spidrens and an employer who remains unknown."

George laughed. The king, Daine, and Numair all looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Of course they did, Jon," George snickered. "I can't think of a time when them two weren't in danger to save me life! Of _course_ there's someone after them."

The king only shook his head, though there was a good-natured smile on his face. He looked back at Daine and Numair, and his expression immediately went back to the somber state it had been in before. "Could there possibly be any other leads we could go on?"

Numair shook his head, bewildered, while George looked deep in thought. "Well," he began to say, "We're not exactly on good terms with many of the countries…"

"No foreign government would try to take us on, George," Numair protested.

George looked at Numair skeptically. "But would they take you on if they already knew Daine was your weakness?"

Numair pulled Daine closer to him in response. "They would also know that I never leave her side," he pointed out.

"Very true, lad, very true," George mused, running his hands through his sandy hair. He looked back at the king. "Well, my lass will be arriving here in an hour or two, if you want to distract yourselves from all of this danger nonsense."

"That sounds perfect," the King responded, getting to his feet. He smiled at Daine and Numair. "Well, you both know that you are both perfectly safe inside Corus walls, and even if you are not, we would all fight to keep you here. Head down to your rooms, and I'll meet you in the main courtyard in an hour. Perhaps Alanna might have an opinion on this whole subject. It couldn't hurt to ask her. I'll see you all very soon."

He, George, Daine, and Numair all left the room then, heading off to their separate destinations.

When Daine tried to turn to head off towards the stables, Numair gently grabbed her arm and looked at her worriedly. "Magelet, just where do you think you're going?" he asked of her.

Daine only smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my rooms. Spidrens won't attack me there, Numair, I'm sure of it. I also need some time to do some girl things, if you don't mind, and I wouldn't want to do them in your rooms. I'll come to you when I'm finished."

Numair looked at his young love for only a moment before sighing in defeat and nodding. "Be _careful_, magelet. Remember what Marmion said."

"I'm not likely to forget," was the dark reply.

_Mother Wildmage will be safe, _Runner exclaimed once Daine had reached her rooms. While she had been gone, Kitten had taken the two fox cubs to Daine's rooms, their new home. Runner had already found the strength in his legs to jump up onto her bed. Spirit was playing with a ball of string in the far corner, oblivious to the conversation her brother was having with her new mother at the moment. Kitten was playing with her, and together they batted and rolled the ball of string back and forth to each other. _Runner will protect Mother Wildmage._

"I'm sure nobody will get to me with you around," Daine answered, humoring the little fox cub as he got into a pouncing position and wriggled his hindquarters.

Runner will attack anyone attacking Mother Wildmage, he proclaimed, letting out a little growl almost as if he were proving it. Runner good fighter. Spider-humans stay away from Mother Wildmage because Runner is here.

Daine allowed herself a small chuckle as she began to unpack her small travel bag. "They will indeed."

_Spirit help too!_ exclaimed the littler of the two fox cubs as she scrambled onto the bed to tackle her brother. Kitten squealed her amusement as they pair of them began rolling around, mock fighting as they nipped at each other and barked their enjoyment. _Spirit good fighter too!_

_Not good as Runner,_ Runner replied as he wrestled with his sister.

_Spirit show she is good as Runner!_ Spirit proclaimed.

Daine intervened just as Sprit was about to be sent flying off the edge of the bed by her brother. She picked up the feisty fox cub and set her on the floor next to Kitten. "You'll be doing no such thing. You'll hurt yourselves if you go on like this. Stay still and behave!"

_Mother say that all the time,_ Runner said quietly as he crouched on the bed, ears pinned to his head in shame for having disobeyed his adopted mother. _Before spider-humans destroy den._

Daine looked over her shoulder at the small male fox. The spidren attack on their den must have been harder on the two cubs than the Wildmage had originally thought. She realized that these two cubs had just lost their mother, very much in the same manner that Daine had lost hers. They were handling it was best they could, but one quick deep glance into their minds told Daine that they still had much healing to do before they could fully get over it.

Daine sat on the bed next to Runner and picked him up, placing him ever so gently on her lap. She began stroking his small furry head, humming a soft lullaby to the cub. "My mother and my home were destroyed once too," she decided to confide in the little creatures.

_Mother Wildmage know grief?_ Spirit had jumped up onto the bed now, laying her small head on the edge of Daine's knee, looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

"I know a lot about grief," Daine said softly, petting Spirit's head as well, scratching a bit behind her black-tipped ears. "My Mum was killed by bandits, and our home was burned down by the same folk. I lost my entire family, except for Cloud, of course."

What happen to Mother Wildmage? She come to Tortall?

"Not right away," came the quiet reply. Gently, Daine began telling the two cubs the story of how she had come to Tortall. How she had met Onua, Numair, Alanna, and all of her friends that she had today. The cubs were excellent listeners, providing the appropriate reactions for the appropriate times. Their ears were always pricked forward, practically drinking in every last word Daine had to say. Daine decided that they would make fine foxes someday, able to spy and listen very much like the adults of their kind were useful for when Daine presented the opportunity.

_Mother Wildmage good at stories,_ Spirit supplied once Daine had finished, her voice soft with awe. _Tell more stories?_

"Later, perhaps," Daine answered, picking up the two cubs and placing them near her pillow. Kitten scrambled up to join the two cubs, curling up in between them for an afternoon nap. "For now, I must go meet Numair and see Alanna. You two stay here. Kit, would you like to come?"

The dragon mewled back her contentment. No, the little dragonet would stay with the two cubs and get some sleep. Daine envied her.

Daine was just leaving her rooms when she bumped into someone who was just a bit taller than she was. Daine looked up and a grin instantly lit up her face as she threw her arms around her oldest Tortallan friend.

"Onua!" she shouted.

The horse mistress laughed and gave her younger friend a tight hug in return. "Daine, it's good to see you," she said sincerely. "I just saw Jon a few moments ago, and he told me about the spidrens. Are you sure you're alright? It'd be just like you to downplay danger when you're involved."

"But I wouldn't be so quick to make the danger smaller if it effected Numair too, though, would I?" was Daine's retort.

Onua laughed good-naturedly. "I'm sure you have a point there," she answered. "Even though I heard it from Jon, I think I would like to hear the entire story from you."

Daine nodded, but then looked guilty. "Actually, I told Numair I would meet him in his rooms before we headed down to the courtyard. If King Jonathan told you about the spidrens, then you should know Numair is in his most protective state right now. If I delay more than five minutes he'll think something horrible has happened to me," she told Onua. She hated that she hardly spent any time with her old friends anymore, but Numair had become such a huge part of her life that she could barely afford time away from him without going miserable.

Onua, the wonderful friend that she was, completely understood. She smiled and nodded, patting Daine on the shoulder reassuringly to display that she knew exactly what was going on. "I'll see you later then. See if you can wrestle yourself away from your lover long enough to come visit me in the stables. If not, I'll give him a good whack in the head." She winked as Daine laughed.

"I will, Onua, I promise. Cloud probably wouldn't be too taken with me either if I stayed away for too long," Daine reminded her.

Onua laughed. "I'll never understand that pony of yours, Daine," she mused. "But I _will_ see you soon, won't I?"

"Of course."

And with that, the two friends parted ways and Daine headed to the western part of the castle, where Numair's rooms were. He answered his door before she even knocked, and swept her into his arms.

"Magelet, I missed you."

Daine laughed. "It's only been fifteen minutes, 'Mair. The cubs needed to be taken care of and I needed to change."

Numair smiled and pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind her. "It feels so much longer. I was very lonely without you." Despite his joking tone, Daine could sense the tenseness behind his words. The worry he felt for her was beginning to show, and in light of the situation, she understood and returned some of that same anxiety.

"Numair, you know we won't be able to stay with each other every second of the day," Daine whispered, deciding to address that worry.

The smile melted off Numair's face, and he sank into a nearby chair. He rubbed his large hands over his face and let out a quiet groan. Neither of them liked the fix they'd found themselves in, and they both knew it. Marmion would come after them, and they both knew that too. It was only a question of when, how, and if anyone would die trying to defend them. "I know, magelet," he murmured, "But… but Marmion… you know he won't stop until he has both of us."

"I know."

"And you… you aren't bothered by that?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Well, I might be a tad bothered by the fact that a spidren wants me alive to hand over to someone else who obviously wants me dead," she quipped. "I just know that he won't stop. Numair, we may not be able to fend him off."

"We have an entire army at our disposal if Jon wishes it."

"An entire army of mortal, Ungifted men, Numair," Daine pointed out. "Would you really want to risk countless lives for us?"

Numair sighed, getting her point. "I'm just worried, magelet," he murmured. "The thought of anyone hurting you…"

"I know, Numair, I know," Daine murmured, approaching him. She knelt down to be in front of him, looking up into his dark eyes as she took one of his hands in her own. "I feel the same way, believe me. But trust me when I say we can't allow this to dictate our lives. Tortall still needs us - the King still needs us, and we can't ignore that all because our lives could be in danger. Our lives are endangered every day"

"While I have to agree with you, I also have to say that this is much more serious," Numair argued. "A true threat, from a spidren, no less, is not something that we can simply ignore."

"And we won't," Daine replied forcefully. "We'll just have to be more careful, is all."

"You're so hopeful, Daine, so full of optimism," Numair mused, tucking a stray strand of her smoky brown hair away from her face. "I hope it doesn't go to waste, magelet. Now." His grim expression turned into a grin and he slapped his knees as he stood. "Enough of this moping. Our dear knightly friend has come home, and I don't think being so down when she arrives will provide for a proper reception."

Daine smiled too, but an insistent scratching at the door caused them both to turn and frown.

"One of your furry friends, I take it?" Numair asked.

"I assume so, but…"

_Mother Wildmage!_ came Spirit's little voice.

Daine smiled again, and patted Numair's arm. "It's only Spirit and Runner. Though how they managed to get out of my rooms, I haven't the faintest idea."

"If they're anything like you, I'm not sure why you doubt them," Numair grumbled as he turned away. Then he continued muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Though how they found _my_ rooms…'

Daine opened the door and two fuzzy red balls of fur flew into the rooms. Spirit and Runner dashed right into Numair's things, sniffing excitedly as puppies might a new home. Daine laughed and picked up the two little ones before they could cause too much trouble, and she could see that Numair was watching them with wary, untrusting eyes.

"What possessed you two to come after me?" Daine giggled as she set the two cubs on the chair that Numair had just occupied.

_Kitten open door for Spirit and Runner. We come find you because we like smelling. Follow Mother Wildmage's scent to spicy rooms,_ Spirit exclaimed as she and her brother began wrestling.

Daine had to laugh at the name they gave Numair's rooms. The mage in question looked at her questioningly, and Daine relayed what Spirit had said to him. At that, a smile even spread across his features. He ruffled the fur on Spirit's head when the two cubs came to a stand still, and said, "Maybe someday I'll let you into my clothes drawer, little one. I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

Spirit's ears perked. _Stork-man clothes spicy-smelling?_

Daine translated.

Numair frowned, and didn't answer the question. "Daine, might I just point out that all of your animal friends seem to enjoy calling me 'stork-man'. Please tell me they didn't get it from you."

It was Daine's turn to laugh. "They get it from Cloud. Spirit and Runner were in her saddle-bags all this morning… you were a frequent topic of conversation."

_But Spirit and Runner also come because someone looking for Mother Wildmage. Small boy. Came to door and announced arrival of important lady knight friend. Friend of Mother Wildmage friend of Runner too,_ Runner announced.

_Spirit friends too!_ Spirit amended.

"Alanna is here already?" Daine asked, her eyebrows raising. She looked to Numair, who shrugged. "I suppose we should head down then. Would you two like to come with us, or are you content causing trouble elsewhere?"

Spirit and Runner not trouble causers! Spirit protested.

_Runner come with Mother Wildmage. Spirit come too,_ said Runner.

Daine bent down and picked up the pair of them, cradling the two small fox cubs in her arms and she looked at Numair. "Let's see if Alanna knows anything."

Numair nodded and together the pair of them went down to greet their redheaded knight friend.

"Who are these little rascals?" Alanna asked as Spirit and Runner dashed to her feet, chasing each other around the small gathering of people. "Are they new friends of yours, Daine?"

Daine and Numair had come down to the courtyard to find Alanna dismounting Darkmoon, her great stallion, and George, her husband, sweeping her into a hug and trying to kiss her senseless. Only a throat clearing from the King, who was also there with Thayet the queen, caused the two to part. While Alanna turned a flush red, George just grinned and kept an arm around his wife's waist. That had been when Spirit and Runner had come running, and Alanna noticed the two cubs with an affectionate smile.

"I've more or less become their new mother," Daine admitted as Spirit and Runner ran underneath Darkmoon. The stallion whickered nervously, not liking the two miniature predators running rampant so close to his hooves. "Spidrens destroyed their den and killed their mother in the process. They found me."

"The poor dears," the queen said sympathetically, bending down and scooping a panting Spirit up into her arms. She tickled the young fox's belly, and Spirit squeaked her surprise and sniffled the queen's chin.

"How did Whelan go?" Alanna asked. "Get rid of the spidrens?"

Numair and Daine looked at each other as King Jonathan said, "It's more of a story than anything else."

"What happened? If you two started another war, so help me, I'll…"

"It's nothing like that, we don't think," Daine hastily reassured, as she picked up Runner. She cradled him close and kissed his fuzzy head - Runner licked her cheek in response. "Numair and I were going to take on one of the spidrens, when he actually stopped to speak with us."

"_Threaten_ us, really," Numair added dryly, his eyes darkening to a near black as he wrapped a protective arm around Daine.

"Yes, well, to sum it all up, someone wants Numair and I. They sent the spidrens after us, and we have no idea when they'll strike again, or who they might work for."

Alanna scowled. "I swear, the two of you are like magnets for anything bad within a hundred miles," she grumbled, scratching her bright red hair. "Who _could_ they be working for? Is it someone in Tortall?"

"We don't know." King Jon sounded tired.

"Hmph. Sounds to me like someone who has access to spidrens. Spidren colonies move from place to place, granted, but they only stay within a certain region, don't they?" When nobody answered her, Alanna continued. "I mean, they aren't down south, which rules out Carthak. Not that Kaddar would try to do this anyway… Have we ruled out a foreign government? Or is it someone from Tortall?"

Numair decided to express his opinion. "I honestly don't think it was someone outside of Tortall. Who would want to kidnap Daine and I especially?"

"To weaken the kingdom, perhaps? Everyone knows you're one of Jon's most valuable assets, the pair of you," Alanna observed.

"But why waste time and energy trying to capture us when you can just try to assassinate the king? Not that I want to worry you, Jon," Numair replied, looking to their monarch who only raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Whatever the case," King Jonathan said, "Daine and Numair are in danger. I don't want the pair of you leaving the palace grounds alone. If you must leave, or I need you for a mission, I'll send either Alanna, George, or someone trusted with you along with a company of the Own. You two are my most important mages, and whoever is doing may or may not know that. The only thing I can ask of everyone is to be careful, and we can try to figure this out some other day. For now, let's just _try_ and have one day without something going disastrously wrong."

"We mean it, you two," Thayet said seriously as she set Spirit back on the ground. "You _need_ to be careful."

"Aye, I think they get the message," George said. "Now, if ye kind ladies and gents will excuse me, I need to give a _proper_ welcome to me Lioness in me private quarters." With that, he whisked Alanna way, who winked over her shoulder as she passed them all.

"I think I could have gone an entire lifetime without that image in my mind," Numair groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Everyone laughed - even Spirit and Runner seemed to get the joke as they barked and chortled along with the humans. As the laughter died down, Jonathan and Thayet nodded to Numair and Daine before leaving themselves, and the way they walked seemed to insinuate that the royal couple was off to do something quite similar to Alanna and George. Which left a blushing Daine and a flustered Numair as they decided what to do with the rest of their day.

"Will you come back with me to my rooms?" Daine asked.

"For… for what?"

"Oh, honestly, Numair, all because the other females that were in this courtyard seemed to have their minds in a palace gutter doesn't mean that I do. I need to pick up some riding supplies - I want to visit Onua and Cloud before supper."

_Onua? Onua another friend of Mother Wildmage?_ Runner questioned.

Daine nodded down at the two cubs. "Onua was my very first friend in Tortall. Remember, I told you about her. She was the one who…"

_Who took Mother Wildmage to Tortall with lots of four-hoofed ones,_ amended Spirit, who looked proud that she had been paying close attention.

"Exactly."

Numair sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then we'd best be hurrying along, sweetling, because supper will be starting in less than an hour, by the looks of it."

"Then we'd best get moving then, shouldn't we?"

Numair wrapped an arm around Daine's waist, glad that he could be so close to her all the time now, and together they headed back to her private suite. While they walked, he couldn't help but wonder about Alanna and George, and Jon and Thayet. Would there be a day when he welcomed Daine home in _that_ way? Would there be a day when they could just retire to their rooms after a long and tiring routine and make love all night? He glanced down at the young woman at his side. Thinking of doing such things with his beautiful love made something tighten down in his stomach, and Numair banished the thoughts instantly.

They wouldn't be able to until both of them consented to do such a thing, and while Numair was more than willing, he was still hesitant about taking the one thing Daine could not take back. He had taken many women's virtues before, but he knew that Daine was more than special, and that he didn't want to take it unless she was absolutely sure this was what she wanted.

"You have that look that says you're thinking about something," Daine commented from his side. Her blue-gray eyes were appraising his face. "Enlighten me?"

"Just the musings of a thirty-four year old man that's in love," Numair said, kissing her hair.

Daine laughed softly, and hugged him gently with the arm she had around his torso. "In love with whom, might I ask?" she asked teasingly.

Numair stopped and turned to her, grinning. "The most beautiful" (he kissed her forehead gently) "passionate" (her temple) "selfless" (her other temple) "unique" (her nose) "stubborn woman on the face of this earth." With this, he kissed her right on the lips, and Daine smiled against them and responded very quickly. Her hands and arms wove around his neck, and her fingers entangled themselves in his raven mane of hair. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer…

_Is Mother Wildmage mating with stork-man here in courtyard?_ Spirit asked as she and her brother suddenly seemed to appear by Daine's feet.

Daine pulled away, her face going bright red as she looked down at her two charges. Numair sighed and kissed her cheek, and then whispered into her ear,

"And you're sure that taking these two in was a good idea?"

"Numair," she chuckled, slapping him lightly on the chest. "They're right, this isn't the proper place to…"

_No, no, not trying to say that, Mother Wildmage. If Mother Wildmage and stork-man wish to mate here, Spirit and Runner go to Mother Wildmage's rooms by selves,_ Runner contradicted, flattening his ears to his head in embarrassment.

Daine's blush went even redder. "Erm…"

"Let's go, magelet," Numair chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and they made their way back to her rooms. Spirit and Runner followed, constantly making their presence known with yips and nipping at each other's ankles as they ran.

When they reached Daine's suite, they both stopped and frowned when they saw that her door had been left open just a crack.

"Odds bobs. Kitten must have left the door open when Spirit and Runner wanted to get out," Daine mused.

"Magelet, I don't think Kitten would have done such a thing…" Numair warned her, but Daine ignored him as she opened up the door to her room.

He dashed forward the instant she started screaming.

Numair dragged Daine from the room, his eyes searching wildly for what had been the cause of her distress. It took him less than a second to find it.

There, on Daine's bed, was a slaughtered animal - a grown fox to be exact. Spirit and Runner stood frozen at the mage's feet, their tails and fur fluffed out in something that could only be identified as fear. There was so much blood and gore that, at first, Numair couldn't even see what kind of creature lay there dead on his love's sheets. It looked like somebody had slit the poor thing's throat, and then further mutilated the body just to terrify Daine. But that wasn't what terrified him the most. It was the writing on Daine's headboard that frightened him worst of all.

_The cubs are next. Then we will come for you._

The writing had been done in the fox's blood. Numair clutched Daine to him as she sobbed into his shirt, and then they both began shaking. Marmion had been here. Or, at least, one of his minions had been. Either way, this situation was worse than either of them could have imagined.

* * *

EOC: Yes, if any of you have read Vampire Academy, this is indeed very similar to what happens to the main character's best friend. And it was a little gruesome. I just felt that this was a good way to terrify Daine, and besides, you all know what this means, don't you? Well, if you don't, I'll leave it until the next chapter for you all to find out. Hopefully it won't be as long as this time until my next update. I hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know if my Numair and Daine have gone too OOC for your taste! I haven't reread the books in a while, so I hope everything is alright! Until next time! - Viv


End file.
